Bring Me To Life
by DraAiedail
Summary: Después de ser abandonado por Ginny, Draco no sabe que hacer para traerla de vuelta a su vida, en su desesperación las sorpresas suceden... A veces, nuestros deseos se vuelven realidad!Continuación de Skin SONGFIC de EVANESCENCE,BRING ME TO LIFE ¡REVIEWS!


**Dedicatoria:** Este songfic se lo dedico en especial a **Julie**, mi querida amiga. Ella me ha alentado a que lo continué y pues por ella es que ahora tienen la oportunidad de leerlo, tqm Julie, gracias! Tu amistad ha sido de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado jamás! Además sus fics han sido mis motivantes! Jejejeje!

También dedicado a las siguientes personas que me pidieron una continuación en el songfic anterior, empezando por _One Of The Crowd, Klass 2008, __Alyssa Largerfield M., Utena-Puchiko-nvu, SaraMeliss_. Y también tenemos de LPDF: _Arabella Granger Potter Black, Murraycita, Aiosami, Quimera, harryyher_… A todos ustedes gracias, y este también es para ustedes!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _"La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada"_ aka J.K. Rowling. Yo no ganó absolutamente nada de dinero con esto, lo único que me llevó es la satisfacción de que algún lector en algún lugar leyó algo de mi creación.

La canción tampoco es mía, sino de **Evanescence**. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama... Sin más: disfruten del song-fic continuación de _Skin_!

--------------------------------------

"**BRING ME TO LIFE"  
_por:_**_ skyal33_

_How can you see into me eyes_

_Like open doors?_

Leading you down into my core 

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"_Ojala algún día ames con locura como yo te amo a ti"_… Volvió a releer esa línea por enésima vez y por fin pudo comprenderlo, sabía que ella se refería al hecho de amar, no a amarla.

Pero en ese proceso el la había amado, rabiando de pasión cada noche que pasaba con ella y llorando las lunas ausentes. Después de todo, su vida no era la misma, ahora era un constante vacío y oscuridad, sin ningún matiz. ¿Cómo lograba ella alejar todo eso con su sola presencia? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera imaginaba que lo mantenía ahí, quieto, lleno de dolor.

Draco decía comúnmente que a esas transformaciones en la vida de alguien que tenga a su lado a una persona constante y para uno mismo, le llaman amor. Para él, ese era el concepto más cercano que lograba imaginar. Después de todo, ¿quién le había ofrecido amor? Nadie… No estaba seguro de conocerlo, pero todo era diferente a su lado. Cuando ella le tomaba las manos y lo abrazaba por detrás alcanzaba a percibir todo tipo de sensaciones, hormigueos, ilusiones y algo parecido a la felicidad, lo más cercano a sentirse enamorado fue estar en un mismo lugar junto a ella… Eso era el amor: ella.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside (Save me)_

_Call my name and save from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone (Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Con lentitud volvió a colocar la carta en su sobre correspondiente y la guardo en su cajón privado, para _"cosas que solo a veces vale la pena recordar"_ señalaba. Aunque bien sabía que esa carta atada a todos los recuerdos era lo único que conservaría de ella. A pesar de que no concebía un minuto más con ese vacío interno que segundo a segundo lo despedazaba por dentro no era capaz de levantar la mirada para luchar, cualquier deseo a sobrevivir cada día se había esfumado con ella… No tenía necesidad de existir si ella ya no existía en su vida…

Sintió pasar las horas, ahogado en su propio corazón hecho a pedazos, sin embargo aun conservaba algo de orgullo para salir ese día. Así que comenzó a vestirse como cada mañana, el día comenzaba a despuntar y ya tenía trabajo por hacer. Suponía que tan pronto terminará se convertiría en otro día aburrido ya que últimamente todos pasaban de él.

Por un lado los aurores que decidían ir por los supuestos _"peces gordos"_ aun anduvieran con una pista lejana y preferían saltarse a lo último a inexpertos mortífagos, era lo de menos para preocuparse. Por otro los magos comunes, Ginny, Snap… ¡Eso era! ¡Ginny!

_Now that I know what I'm without you_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Iluminado por _esa_ palabra decidió que ese sería su día libre para continuar su búsqueda. Parecía que había sido hace días la huida de su pelirroja cuando en realidad eran meses, meses que habían marcado el alma de Draco con cansancio, tristeza y dolor. Desde que ella lo dejó inmediatamente se lanzo a una cacería, una desesperada necesidad de encontrarla lo poseía por dentro a cada instante, esa necesidad de tenerla a su lado y demostrarle en cada acto su amor, lo que él llamaba amor.

Tal vez nunca se lo dijo, ni mucho menos demostrado, pero la amaba con la intensidad con la que abres los ojos cada mañana, ahora se daba cuenta de que no en vano surgía en el una desesperación por poseerla, aprisionarla y hacerle sentir que él era el único que podría llevarle a conocer lugares inimaginables con sólo su cuerpo como transporte.

Cada noche de insomnio no eran otras que noches en las que el sentir de la cama era hielo, ya no había más fuego, más pasión que sentir y saborear. Todo era cada vez más frío, doloroso; _"la necesito tanto"_ pensó… No encontraba como describir hasta donde había llegado con ella, porque si no existió el séptimo cielo alguna vez, bien podría jurar que en los brazos de ella creo uno.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside (Save me)_

_Call my name and save from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone (Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Al salir de casa empezó a caer una fina lluvia y aunque se mostraba cansado, lo más notorio era la tristeza que habitaba en su alma, haciéndose evidente al rodar con cada gota, aun así estaba dispuesto a no desistir. Continuo caminando unos diez minutos más con la mirada perdida, entre calles que no le ofrecían nada, ni siquiera una esperanza, aquella esperanza que deseaba mantener latente en su corazón…

Cada vez que iba detrás de ella olvidaba su tiempo, aun a sabiendas que eran meses perdidos, sentía que en algún lugar, en algún instante, ahí estaría ella esperándolo. Pero el clima hizo sus primeros estragos: comenzó a concentrarse en ese frío horrible y húmedo que le calaba los huesos, y no en el calor que ella le proporcionaba. Así que con el cuerpo calado por la fría lluvia y sus esperanzas esfumándose con ella, dio vuelta en una esquina y entró en ese viejo departamento, con el ánimo derrotado… No le dolía tanto el no encontrarla, sino lo que dolía era su ausencia; porque se había convertido en su peor adicción, su maldito amor.

Encerrado en el cuarto Draco bien sabía que no volvería a el jamás, no para él. No se sentía aquel dueño que una vez fue. Si bien alguna vez estuvieron juntos no era gracias al empeño que él ponía a esa relación, por decirle de alguna forma, sino a los esfuerzos continuos y desgastantes que ella hacía por retenerlo a su lado, esa posición cómoda en la que uno solo luchaba, al final lo dejo maltrecho.

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Mientras reflexionaba se daba cuenta que para él siempre todo fue fácil: dinero, escuela, posición, amigos; y por primera vez algo no estaba a su alcance, algo que no lograba obtener por más esfuerzos que hiciera, pues no sabía ni siquiera como hacerlo; cuando bien se conoce que hay palabras que lo curan todo, tan sencillo como decirle "perdóname".

No conocía que vocablos sencillos y acciones tan humanas como los abrazos pueden bastar para curar heridas, no sabía como llegar a los pies de Ginny y hacerla volver a su lado.

En medio de su desesperación y el sentirse a morir cada segundo sin ella, cayó al suelo mientras cada lágrima caía con él y lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, como si no hubiera salida, como si sus murallas hubieran sido derrumbadas y su existir estuviera limitado, como aquel que dejó ir un tesoro que no pudo reconocer antes…

Unos minutos después al pararse con las piernas flaqueando y su rostro ahogado en lágrimas, se dirigió hacia el pequeño escritorio que estaba en el cuarto y tomo un marcador de uno de los cajones. Se dio media vuelta y en la pared más próxima comenzó a escribir.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Keep in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

Mientras más fuerte lloraba, más rápido e intenso escribía, no se podía detener; las palabras formaban párrafos esparcidos por todos los muros, párrafos incongruentes solamente unidos por flechas y extraños garabatos, cada vez más intensos, cada vez más lágrimas… Arrojó abruptamente el marcador hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, mientras que con su puño rompía un espejo. No le importaron las heridas que tenía en la mano y la sangre que salía de ellas, más le importaban las heridas que tenía en su corazón que lo hacían desangrarse…

Se dejó de observar la mano y puso su atención en las paredes del cuarto, sólo para leer todo lo que su corazón guardaba para ella, pues esas paredes eran de ella; muros que había logrado derrumbar a su lado y ahora otra vez estaban presentes en su corazón…

_¿Cómo puedes ver dentro de mis ojos,  
como si fueran puertas abiertas?  
Conduciéndote al interior de mí esencia,_

_donde me he vuelto insensible…_

_Sin alma, mi espíritu duerme en algún lugar frío  
Hasta que lo encuentres y lo traigas de vuelta a casa…  
_

_Despiértame  
Despiértame (no puedo despertar)  
Despiértame (sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame_

_Haz correr mi sangre  
Antes de caer  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

_Ahora que se lo que soy sin ti,  
no puedes dejarme  
respira en mi y hazme real  
Tráeme a la vida_

Despiértame  
Despiértame (no puedo despertar)  
Despiértame (sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame

_Haz correr mi sangre  
Antes de caer  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

Helado por dentro sin tus caricias,  
sin tu amor, cariño  
Sólo tu eres la vida en medio de la muerte  
Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no pude ver  
escondido en la oscuridad  
pero tu estabas allí frente a mí  
Parece que estuve dormido 1000 años  
ahora tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo

Sin pensamiento, sin voz, sin alma  
no me dejes morir aquí  
debe haber algo más  
tráeme a la vida

Despiértame  
Despiértame (no puedo despertar)  
Despiértame (sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame

_Haz correr mi sangre  
Antes de caer  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

Cansado dio unos pasos más acercándose a la cama y acostándose boca arriba, respirando agitadamente e intercalando bocanadas de aire con sollozos. Cuando su cuerpo se relajo un poco, se quitó la camisa y dio permiso a su mente para evocar recuerdos vagos, recuerdos que el quería y necesitaba revivirlos otra vez…

**--------------------- FLASH BACK -------------------------**

_Quedando libre de la última prenda y siendo por primera vez prisionero de sus piernas, Draco aceleró sus besos y caricias impulsivas, todo su ímpetu y anhelo lo dedicaba a plasmarlo con sus manos en el cuerpo de ella, frágil, pero con la más grande pasión jamás sentida por él._

_Donde las palabras perdían fuerza y los hechos se expresaban mejor, Draco se encargo de disfrutar a Ginny y a su vez, hacerle disfrutar a ella también. Tomando aire y sin más prisa de la necesaria, inició su labor de reconocimiento de cuerpo: desde sus pies hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando un rastro de hielo que se disipaba en el calor de la piel de ella. Jamás sus labios habían probado la suavidad hecha mujer y sus manos recorrido las curvas perfectas llamadas cuerpo._

_No podía más que explorar cada nueva sensación que se brindaban, desde esos electrizantes besos hasta esas caricias de fuego. Probó todo su cuerpo: su cuello, sus senos, su vientre y su intimidad, donde sin necesidad y sin darse cuenta perdió la noción del tiempo, pero donde no olvidaría jamás. Y no solo fue labor de él, ya que era cosa de dos, extasiados cada vez más por lo que conocían, tocaban y probaban._

_Cuando llegó el momento el quiso detenerse a comprobar la seguridad de lo que harían, pero al ver a Ginny entregada a cada nueva oleada de placer proporcionado, no dispuso de más para poder dar lo mejor de si…_

_Al tiempo ya no supo si fueron horas, minutos o segundos los que estuvo en uno solo con ella, lo único que afirmaba con certeza es que jamás experimentaría algo así con nadie más, nadie podría darle ni el dar más allá de lo que esa noche al lado de Ginny había compartido… Así, abrazándola de espaldas, juro mantener esos momentos hasta sus últimas consecuencias, pues no había encontrado más estabilidad que no fuera en esa cama, con ella…_

**--------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------**

Aun en el deleite personal de ese último recuerdo, Draco juraba alcanzar a percibir el aroma de la piel de Ginny, podía sentirla acercarse peligrosamente, engañarle todos sus sentidos; cansado, pensó que era suficiente de tanto sufrimiento y al pararse de pronto, la sorpresa del instante fue enorme… ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Era Ginny! ¡Su Ginny había regresado!

Aun sin poderlo creer se restregó fuertemente los ojos para asegurarse no estar soñando otra vez porque por fin volvía a verla otra vez. Se peñisco el brazo y al sentir dolor, supo que no era más un sueño, había regresado!

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside (Save me)_

_Call my name and save from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone (Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Sintiéndose aun en uno de los sueños más traicioneros, juro y juro que no era sueño, tallándose constantemente los ojos y viendo la misma imagen ante el: ¡Su Ginny había regresado!

Se levantó rápidamente para acercarse a ella, aunque sus piernas estaban congeladas en el mismo lugar, lo único que deseaba era abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo que sentía por ella, lo que siempre sintió por ella!

Mientras ella seguía impasible en el mismo lugar, no se mostraba molesta ni tampoco feliz, a decir verdad no tenía ninguna expresión facial… A Draco no le daba buena espina, así que haciendo acopio de su valor y del hecho de que las palabras no lograban salir, alcanzó a articular:

- Ginny, oh, Ginny… Yo…

_CONTINUARA…_

--------------------------------------

Jejejeje! Espérenme un momento antes de matarme…

Hola chics!

¿Qué tal han estado? ¿Me recuerdan? Jajajaja, de seguro que no… Bueno, este songfic es nada más ni nada menos que la continuación de otro songfic de mi autoría llamado **_"Skin"_** que a algunos les causo un revuelo y me han insistido por una continuación aun cuando no la tenía planeada… Ósea, lo mío con el anterior songfic era un solo chap, como un oneshot pero con canción… Sin embargo, por alguna razón les gustó a muchos de ustedes y me pidieron continuación, todos o casi todos… Así que viéndome como una buena aficionada-escritora me vi en la ardua labor de elaborar la continuación de **_Skin_**, así que aquí la tienen!

Como todos saben a los aficionados-escritores nos gustan los reviews, nos encantan, porque son adictivos! Y claro, está persona de mi, no es la excepción! Me harían muy muy pero muy feliz si me comentaran algo sobre la historia, si les gusto, si no… Si también desean dejarme amenazas son válidas, pero pues veré que haré por cumplirles, jajaja! Así que: ¡¡Por favor, dejen review! _Sonia se inca de rodillas_

Y creo que eso es todo... Ahhh si… Jejeje, como leen es un continuará, porque si les gustó estoy dispuesta a darles tercera parte (está es la segunda, la primera era _Skin_), sin embargo el final feliz o infeliz no se los prometo, ya decidiré sobre el, pero pues siempre y cuando ustedes quieran que la continué, así que para eso también es importante el review, jajaja!

Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco muchísimo el que se metan a leer estás cosas que escribo desde algún lugar… De antemano gracias también por su review y su tiempo dedicado a está historia!

Hasta pronto, besos!

Sonia

P.D. Como podrán imaginarse lo que Draco escribe en las paredes es la traducción de la canción, una forma de implementarla para que no se pierdan lo que dice, jajaja!


End file.
